finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cinderella
| Erster Auftritt = Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep* | Farbe1 = KHBbSa | Farbe2 = KHBbSb }} Cinderella ist eine der Prinzessinnen der Herzen, die in der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe wiederholt auftaucht. Sie lebt in der Welt Palast der Träume, bei ihrer Stiefmutter Gräfin Tremaine und ihren Stiefschwestern Drisella und Anastasia. Cinderella ist ein gutherziges Mädchen, das große Träume hegt und fleißig an einem Kleid arbeitet, um einmal zu einem Ball am Hofe des Prinzen gehen zu können. Vom Mäuserich Jacques wird sie auch Cinderelli genannt. Handlung Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Chronologisch taucht Cinderella zum ersten Mal in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep auf. Dort begegnet sie zunächst Ventus, der geschrumpft wurde, als er in die Welt Palast der Träume eingetreten ist. Cinderella findet ihn in einer Mausefalle und lässt ihn wieder frei. Er freundet sich kurze Zeit später mit Cinderella und Jacques an und erfährt so, dass das Dienstmädchen an einem Kleid arbeitet. Sie befürchtet jedoch, dass es nicht rechtzeitig zum nächsten Ball fertig gestellt wird, da sie sehr hart und oft für ihre Stiefmutter arbeiten muss. Der Mäuserich und Ven beschließen sie nach Kräften zu unterstützen und sammeln Materialien, mit denen sie das Kleid nach und nach vervollständigen. Dabei stellt sich ihnen der Luzifer, der Kater der Gräfin, in den Weg. Ventus kann ihn jedoch besiegen und letztlich freut sich Cinderella sehr über das Geschenk ihrer Freunde. Sie nimmt sich fest vor ihren Traum zu verwirklichen. Ventus verlässt die Welt kurz darauf. Als der Tag des Balls gekommen ist, trifft Terra auf Cinderella. Diese ist sehr traurig darüber, dass das Kleid, bei dem ihre Freunde ihr geholfen haben, von ihrer Stiefmutter und deren Töchtern ruiniert wurde. Sie bezweifelt, dass sie nun noch zum Ball gehen kann und ihre negativen Empfindungen rufen die Unversierten hervor. Terra kann sie besiegen und versucht Cinderella Mut zu machen, was jedoch nicht so einfach ist. Daraufhin taucht die gute Fee auf und erklärt Cinderella, dass sie nicht aufgeben darf. Sie schenkt dem Mädchen ein Kleid und eine Kutsche. Damit gelangt Cinderella zum Ball, während Terra erkennt, dass die negativen Gefühle verschwunden sind und das Mädchen nun das reine Licht ausstrahlt. Die Gute Fee erklärt ihm, dass es daran liegt, dass Cinderella nun wieder an ihre Träume glaubt und versucht sie zu verwirklichen. Er folgt Cinderella und hilft ihr in den Palast zu gelangen, wobei der Weg von weiteren Unversierten versperrt wird. Letztlich schaffen sie es rechtzeitig zum Ball und Cinderella tanzt mit dem Prinzen. Kurz darauf erscheint jedoch ein gewaltiger Unversierter namens Orchestrator und stört das Fest. Mithilfe seines Schlüsselschwertes macht Terra ihm den Garaus und die Feierlichkeiten werden fortgesetzt. Allerdings beginnt die Glocke zu läuten und die Uhr zeigt an, dass es Mitternacht ist. Cinderella erinnert sich, dass der Zauber der Fee nur bis Mitternacht hält und verschwindet augenblicklich aus dem Palast. Dabei verliert sie einen ihrer gläsernen Schuhe, den der Großherzog aufhebt. Da niemand im Land weiß, wer das schöne Mädchen auf dem Ball war, hat der Prinz angeordnet, dass jedes Mädchen im Reich den Schuh anprobieren soll und so dessen Besitzerin gefunden werden soll. In der Zwischenzeit ist Aqua in der Welt angekommen und trifft auf die gute Fee, die sie schrumpft und ihr somit ermöglicht das Haus der Gräfin zu betreten. Dort wird Cinderella eingesperrt, um ihre Existenz zu verheimlichen. Die Gräfin gönnt ihrer Stieftochter nicht beachtet zu werden, wenngleich sie auch nicht weiß, dass Cinderella tatsächlich das gesuchte Mädchen ist. Aqua wird von der Fee geschrumpft und kann sich so unbemerkt ins Haus schleichen. Während Jacques versucht Cinderella mit einem Schlüssel aus ihrem Zimmer zu befreien, erhält Aqua ihre normale Größe zurück und schindet Zeit, sodass der Großherzog das Haus der Gräfin nicht sofort wieder verlässt. Sie bittet ihn, den Schuh ebenfalls anprobieren zu dürfen und obwohl der Großherzog sie bereits auf dem Ball gesehen hat und daher weiß, dass sie nicht die Gesuchte ist, erlaubt er es ihr den Schuh anzuziehen. Kurz darauf erscheint jedoch Cinderella und bittet ebenfalls um eine Anprobe, worauf die Gräfin dem Großherzog ein Bein stellt und in der Folge der Schuh aus Glas zerbricht. Cinderella holt jedoch den zweiten Schuh hervor und probiert diesen an. Der Großherzog bittet sie daraufhin ihn zum Palast zu begleiten. Auf dem Weg dorthin erscheint ein Unversierter, der aus dem Neid und der Missgunst von Gräfin Tremaine und ihren Töchtern entsteht. Aqua bezwingt die Horrorkutsche und Cinderellas Traum ist letztlich wahr geworden. Kingdom Hearts I In Kingdom Hearts I ist es Malefiz gelungen in Hollow Bastion alle Prinzessinnen der Herzen zu versammeln. Jedoch kann sie Kingdom Hearts nur heraufbeschwören, wenn Kairi, die letzte Prinzessin der Herzen, ihr Herz zurückerhält. Daher wurden die Prinzessinnen von der Hexe eingesperrt und warten auf ihre Rettung. Als Sora die Hollow Bastion schließlich Malefiz und Ansem befreien kann, erwachen die Prinzessinnen und danken Sora. Kingdom Hearts II Im zweiten Teil der Hauptreihe wird Cinderella lediglich namentlich erwähnt. Dies geschieht, als Sora, Donald und Goofy Tron in Space Paranoids besucht haben und diesem das Passwort für den DTD-Zugang übermitteln sollen. In Ansems Arbeitszimmer in der Hollow Bastion, werden sie schließlich fündig. Jedoch kann erst König Micky erklären, dass mit DTD eigentlich Door to Darkness, also Kingdom Hearts gemeint ist. Sora und seine Freunde erkennen, dass das Passwort aus den Namen der sieben Prinzessinnen der Herzen besteht und kehren zu Tron zurück, um es diesem zu überbringen. Dimensions-Link :Hauptartikel: Dimensions-Link. Nach erfolgreichem Abschluss der Welt Palast der Träume, steht Cinderella den Protagonisten in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep als D-Link zur Verfügung. Die Kommandos der Spielfigur ändern sich dabei. Sofern der Dimensions-Link nicht manuell beendet wird, lässt die Wirkung nach, sobald die entsprechende Leiste des Charakters geleert ist. Cinderella verfügt über zwei Formen des D-Links, die durch die Avatarbilder gekennzeichnet werden. Während des Kampfes kann es vorkommen, dass Objekte erscheinen, die beim Einsammeln die Effekte Auto-Erholung und Regeneration freischalten. Sofern beide Objekte gefunden wurden, wechselt Cinderella vom ersten Avatarbild zum zweiten und behält dieses grundsätzlich für den Rest des Spieles. Im Menü D-Links kann jedoch zwischen beiden Formen manuell gewechselt werden. Berichte Galerie Ursprung Die eigentliche Figur der Cinderella stammt ursprünglich aus dem Märchen „Cendrillon, ou la Petite Pantoufle de verre“ (zu deutsch: „Aschenputtel, oder der kleine Glasschuh“) des französischen Schriftstellers , welches in die Märchensammlung der aufgenommen, darin schriftlich festgehalten und weiterverbreitet wurde. Dieses Märchen wurde von Walt Disney aufgegriffen und 1950 als Zeichentrickfilm unter dem Titel veröffentlicht. Auf diesem Film basiert die optische Erscheinung der Cinderella in der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe. 1952 wurde der Titel schließlich von „Aschenputtel“ zu „Cinderella“ geändert. Weblinks Kategorie:Charakter (KH) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII) Kategorie:Charakter (KH:BbS)